


Nunca querré cualquier otra manera.

by dancedance_resolution



Series: the AMCU (Andi Mack Cinematic Universe) [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst con un Final Feliz, Cyrus y TJ les apoyan porque son novios buenos, M/M, TW outing accidental, dolor/comodidad, ~trato de escribir un fic en español porque soy loco~
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedance_resolution/pseuds/dancedance_resolution
Summary: Después de TJ ganó la canasta ganadora, Cyrus corrió hacia él alegremente y se besaron sin pensando. Y entonces, TJ se dio cuenta—ellos hubieron salido de clóset. Todo el mundo sabe su secreto.¿Así que lo que hizo a TJ próximo? Corrió, por supuesto.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: the AMCU (Andi Mack Cinematic Universe) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Nunca querré cualquier otra manera.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! **Español no es mi idioma primero**, así que lo siento para los errors :))
> 
> Este fic es muy corto y no es muy complicado/profundo. Pero TW: hay un outing accidental. 
> 
> Espero que lo te gusta! :)))))

Todo era bueno. No, no era bueno, era _perfecto._

Pero también, todo era terrible. La vida de TJ Kippen estaba cayendo a pedazos. Y todo era a causa de un evento.

Pues, el evento era bueno, era perfecto. TJ anotó una canasta con solo un segundo en el reloj. El timbre sonaba mientras los puntos aparecieron en el marcador: CASA 70, INVITADO 68. Esos dos puntos brillaron como estrellas a TJ—¡él había ganado el partido! Era su tercer partido como un freshman en el primer equipo de Grant High School, y ya él estaba mostrando que él pertenecía en este equipo.

Los sonidos de los espectadores eran ensordecedores y las luces eran tan brillante, pero todo era perfecto. Y cuando él miró que Cyrus estaba corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa alegre, el sentimiento de “perfecto” solamente crecía. Los labios de Cyrus alegremente chocaron contra los de TJ, y como TJ cerró los ojos, él se concentró todo y se concentró solamente la cosa que era importante—el amor de su vida.

Fue todo que pasó después que arruinó la vida de TJ. 

Después de un segundo, TJ se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. De repente, él retrocedió. Pausó, mirando a Cyrus que estaba confundido por el movimiento, y entonces, antes de su cerebro pudiera tener un pensamiento, él corrió. Lejos de Cyrus, lejos del gimnasio, lejos de la escuela. Finalmente pasando en el estacionamiento de Grant, él se agachó con agotamiento. El aire no podía entrar en sus pulmónes, y sus latidos eran tan ruidosos y tan grandes para su corazón. El mundo se estaba derrumbando alrededor TJ, y el viento frío se le burlaba de TJ.

Todo estaba cayendo a pedazos.

“TJ?” llamó una voz pequeña y desperada. “¡TJ!” dijo con reconocimiento y preocupación. TJ levantó la vista para mirar a Cyrus corriendo hacia él.

“No puedo,” le respondió su voz jadeante.

“¿Que es lo que ‘no puedes’? ¿Estás bien?” Cyrus dulcemente extendió su brazo hacia la mandíbula de TJ.

“¡No!” TJ gritó.

Cyrus instantáneamente se alejó de TJ, parcialmente a causa de conmoción. “¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?” Su voz era tierno y cauteloso.

“‘¿Estás bien?’ ¡No estoy bien! ¡Como podría estar bien! Cyrus, hemos salido de clóset. Nos besamos. En frente de todo el mundo.”

“TJ, lo siento tanto—”

“¡Tu ‘lo siento’ no cambia que hemos salido de clóset! Sé que estás fuera a muchas personas, pero solamente cinco personas saben que soy gay. Pues, era la verdad hasta ahora. Ahora, todo el mundo sabe. Todo el mundo sabe que soy gay. ¡No pude admitir a mi mismo que soy gay hasta hace cinco meses! Y ahora…”

“¿Puedo darte un abrazo? Estamos a solas en este estacionamiento,” Cyrus dijo dulcemente, su voz pequeña.

TJ miró al suelo. En esto momento, el enojo de TJ desapareció. Se olvidó lo que era más importante—Cyrus. Cyrus, quien le apoyará a TJ. Cyrus, quien le ayudará a TJ. Cyrus, quien le querrá a TJ incluso cuando su enojo lo abruma.

El abrazo de Cyrus fue todo que necesitó.

Así que asintió con la cabeza, y entonces los brazos de Cyrus le hicieron sentirse como en casa. “Te quiero, TJ. Lo siento tanto; cuando te besé, no estaba pensando. Lo siento tanto.” Cyrus pausó, y cuando se separó de TJ, continuó, “Estoy aquí para ti. Te apoyaré, pase lo que pase. Estás seguro conmigo.”

Una lágrima cayó del ojo de TJ y aterrizó en el hombro de Cyrus. “Gracias,” TJ susurró. “Muchas, muchas gracias. Por todo.”

El brazo de Cyrus se movió reconfortante sobre la espalda de TJ en reconocimiento.

“¿Cyrus, y tú? Me olvidó que estás fuera ahora también. ¿Estás bien?”

“Lo estaré, así como tú lo estarás. Gracias por preguntar.”

Después de un momento, los chicos retrocedieron y se miraron a los ojos del otro.

“Estoy bien,” TJ dijo silenciosamente. “Estoy bien.”

“Bueno. Podemos hacerlo juntos. Pase lo que pase. ¿Bien?”

“Bien. Te quiero.”

“También te quiero. ¿Quieres ir a tu casa o volver al gimnasio?”

“Mi casa, por esta noche. Esperaremos hasta mañana para ver todo y sus reacciones.”

“Entiendo. ¿Estoy yendo contigo, bien?”

“Sí. Nunca querré cualquier otra manera.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leyendo! Espero que lo te gustó. 
> 
> Si hay algunos errores repetidos, agradezco si me dices en los comentarios :)))


End file.
